1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to marking devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a marking device ideally suited for marking disposable tickets for games of chance with a translucent, vibrant colored ink. The present invention is also directed to the ink composition contained in the marking device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Ink compositions and marking devices are well known in the prior art. One well-known marking device of the prior art is known throughout the United States under the HI-LITER trademark of Dennison Manufacturing Company of Framingham, Mass., and comprises a felt tip pen, which leaves a translucent, bright yellow mark on paper. The term "translucent" in this respect means that the mark does not obscure or cover the printed symbol on the paper to which the mark is applied.
In connection with the marking of numbers on tickets of games of chance, such as the so-called "throw-away" bingo tickets, the prior art generally uses a liquid ink composition contained in a container equipped with a sponge rubber or like applicator. When not in use, the container is capped with a removable thread-on cap. The desired number (or numbers) on the ticket for the game of chance (as, for example, on the "throw-away" bingo tickets) is marked by simply touching, gently rubbing, or rolling the sponge rubber applicator on the number or numbers.
Ink compositions of the prior art leave a colored spot on the "marked" number. In this respect, the ink spots of the prior art serve, by-and-large, adequately to distinguish the desired number from the rest of the numbers on the ticket. However, the mark obtained in the above-described manner and in accordance with the prior art, is usually rather bland looking.
With regard to the foregoing, it should be understood that, in order to enhance the pleasure derived from playing games of chance, particularly the popular bingo game, the marking of numbers on the tickets should preferably be effortless. The marks should be conspicuously visible, even to old people and to people with somewhat impaired vision. The ink spot deposited by marking, of course, must not obscure the underlying number, and must dry readily to avoid inconvenience to the players. Still further, and perhaps most importantly, aesthetic considerations come into play. The marks should, of course, be pleasant to look at. Therefore, there is a definite need in the prior art for an applicator device and an ink composition which is easy to apply to so-called "throw-away" tickets for games of chance, particularly to "throw-away" bingo tickets, which dries sufficiently rapidly and which provides a pleasing conspicuous, bright vibrant color spot to mark a number selected by a player. The present invention provides such an applicator device and ink composition.